


satu dari banyaknya hari

by kimchleejjigae



Series: narufemsasu's asylum [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, F/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, POV Uchiha Sasuke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: cerita di suatu hari dari sisi Sasuke
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: narufemsasu's asylum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070015
Kudos: 1





	satu dari banyaknya hari

“Hari ini makannya sama telor ceplok aja, ya. Lagi males masak.” Kataku pukul delapan pagi. Sendok di kanan, cangkir teh di kiri.

Di sela kopimu menjawab, “Iya, sayang.”

.

Siang pukul dua,

Aku mengetik manuskrip untuk selesaikan strata dua,

Kamu menggetok papan meja dapur yang menganga,

Cincin di jari manis berkilau dalam tarian pada permukaan yang kita jamah.

.

.

Sore pukul empat meteran listrik turun,

“Tokennya habis.” Sapa mu sambil meringis.

Komputer mati padahal main Minecraft-mu kepalang seru.

Aku maklum, tapi mengajak, “Ke Indomart depan, yuk, sekalian bayar air.”

.

Pukul sembilan berselisih paham,

Perkara spons cuci piring yang lupa bekas sabunnya dibilas.

.

Pukul sepuluh riuh meredup,

Menyisakan kipas bergemuruh,

Jam berdetik syahdu,

Dengan selimut membalut,

Kita lelap bertaut.

.

.

.

[]


End file.
